


Tatoue moi sur ton coeur

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Derek Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Kind of Tortured Derek, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattooed Derek, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Fire, but not only for soulmates, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in dem jeder mit einem Tattoo auf seinem Knöchel geboren wird und niemand anderes auf der Welt hat dieses Tattoo. Jedes mal, wenn man sich in jemanden verliebt erscheint dessen Tattoo irgendwo anders auf dem eigenen Körper. Und Derek schwor sich selbst, dass er niemals ein anderes Zeichen auf seinem Körper würde erscheinen lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatoue moi sur ton coeur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tatoue moi sur ton coeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278961) by [scarlettletterr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr). 



> Eine Übersetzung, daher gehört mir nicht das geringste.  
> Den Titel habe ich nicht übersetzt, weil er so schöner klingt, ungefähr übersetzt heißt er aber: Tätowiere mich auf dein Herz

Derek erinnert sich genau an den Tag, an dem er sich schwor niemals wieder zu lieben. Es war der Tag, an dem sein Haus nieder brannte, der Tag, an dem seine Familie starb, der Tag, an dem er schließlich realisierte, warum sein Tattoo niemals auf Kates Körper erschienen war. Er möchte seine Haut zerkratzen, sobald er es versteht, möchte das Zeichen, welches sie auf seinem Arm hinterlassen hat, zerreißen, wenn er es schließlich _kapiert_.  
Sie hatte ihn nie geliebt. Sie hatte ihn nur benutzt, um an seine Familie zu kommen. Und jetzt muss er mit ihrem Zeichen auf seiner Haut leben, bis er schließlich stirbt, denn das ist, wie es funktioniert. Wenn du dich in jemanden verliebst, dann erscheint dessen Tattoo auf deinem Körper, und es bleibt für immer. Es geht niemals wieder weg.

Er wacht jeden Tag auf, und es ist immer dort, als Erinnerung daran, dass er für den Tod seiner Familie verantwortlich ist, dass er damit für den Rest seines Lebens damit leben muss. Sein eigenes Tattoo an seinem Knöchel scheint ihn zu verspotten, und er beginnt es zu hassen, genauso sehr, wie er auch Kates hasst.  
Er möchte niemanden mehr lieben. Und er verdient es auch nicht geliebt zu werden.

Er sieht Leute mit Dutzenden von Zeichen und er fragt sich, warum – wie. Wie sie es schaffen, einfach … weiter zu machen. Er möchte um einen Rat – um eine Anleitung – bitten, aber er weiß, dass er es nicht verdient, also bleibt er ruhig, und starrt weiterhin auf das Tattoo auf seiner Haut. Kate wollte ihn zerstören, was der Grund dafür war, dass sie wartete, bis er nicht mehr im Haus war, um den Ebereschenkreis zu schließen und seine Familie in Flammen zu setzen. Denn das, das ist schmerzhafter, als jeder Tot es je sein könnte.

Derek schläft niemals zweimal mit der gleichen Person. Lässt seine Wachsamkeit niemals fallen. Lässt niemals jemanden seine Wände einschlagen, und unter seine Haut klettern. Er vertraut niemandem. Er hat keine Freunde. Er schaut finster und er knurrt und er grollt und er schnauft. Stiles nennt ihn einen Griesgramwolf und er stimmt dem zu. Aber es ist das Beste, so wie es ist. Es ist das Beste, wenn er sagt, dass er Stiles nicht vertraut wenn der Mensch ihn für Stunden in dem Pool über Wasser hältst. Es ist das Beste, ihn gegen die eigene Tür zu schleudern und ihn anzuknurren. Es ist das Beste, seinen Kopf auf sein Lenkrad zu schlagen.

Sobald er am Sonntagmorgen aufwacht, nach einer weiteren Attacke, nach einem weiteren Kampf, die Knochen noch müde, körperlich geheilt aber eher dürftig, dann sieht er es nicht. Er geht in die Küche, um etwas Wasser für seinen Tee aufzukochen, darüber nachdenkend, dass Stiles ihm in dieser anderen Nacht seinen Hintern gerettet hat – erneut –, und dabei sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr brachte – erneut. Er ächzt, sauer auf den Menschen, der so zerbrechlich ist, so fragil, und den es nicht einmal kümmert.  
Derek trinkt seinen Tee, während er darüber nachdenkt, dass Stiles wahrscheinlich die dümmste Person ist, die er je getroffen hat. 

Seine Dusche ist heiß und im ganzen Badezimmer ist Wasserdampf, und der Spiegel ist beschlagen. Derek wischt ihn sauber, und dann ist es plötzlich da.

Der Herzschlag des Wolfes setzt aus, und der zusammengerollte Fuchs auf seiner Brust blickt ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Nein, nicht auf seiner Brust. Über seinem Herz. _Über seinem_ verdammten _Herz_.  
Derek fühlt sich plötzlich, als könne er nicht atmen. Er greift an seine Kehle, als würde er eine Krawatte öffnen wollen. Seine Sicht verschwimmt und alles ist plötzlich zu heiß, zu hell, zu laut.  
Da ist der Geruch von Croissants von der Tür aus, ein vertrauter Herzschlag, und das Geräusch von einem Schlüssel im Schloss.

Derek rennt aus dem Badezimmer hinaus, als er ihn sprechen hört, wackelig auf seinen Beinen, zittrige Hände und alles. Stiles stellt die Croissants auf dem Tisch ab und greift nach einer Tasse im Schrank, als würde er hierher _gehören_.

**„Also, Kumpel, ich habe nachgedacht, über diese Bil-“**

Aber Stiles beendet seinen Satz nicht, denn dort ist Derek mit nackter Brust, und genau dort, _genau dort_ , dort ist sein Tattoo. Sein Fuchs. Auf Dereks nasser, nackter, wundervoller Brust.  
Stiles glotzt wie ein unattraktiver Fisch, und Derel möchte weinen, sich zusammenrollen wie der Fuchs auf seinem Körper, und sich für immer verstecken. Ein Jaulen entkommt seiner Kehle. Stiles Augen weiten sich, und er streckt eine Hand aus, um ihn an Ort und stelle zu halten.

**„Derek, ich … ich wusste nicht …“**

Derek möchte krank sein. Natürlich wusste er es nicht. Warum sollte er überhaupt darüber nachdenken? Denn Derek ist nichts weiter als eine verbrann-  
Aber Stiles zieht sich sein Shirt aus, riecht glücklich, erleichtert und Derek versteht nicht, warum Stiles nicht lacht, wie Kate, oder wegrennt, wie er es sollte? Warum er sein Shirt auszieht, warum er …  
Er denkt er bemerkt die Umrisse einer Tinten-Rose auf Stiles Arm. Und dann sieht er es. Es ist in der Mitte seines oberen Rückens, dort, wo Dereks Triskele ist. Ein schmaler, schwarzer Wolfskopf.

Er denkt er hört, wie Stiles etwas sagt, aber die Worte haben keinen Sinn, und das ist okay. Denn er braucht keine Worte um zu verstehen, was das bedeutet.  
Er liebt Stiles. Aber das ist okay. Denn Stiles liebt ihn auch.


End file.
